sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Interwiki collaboration month
Interwiki collaboration month is a proposal originating from the Sustainable Community Action wiki to promote and encourage interwiki collaboration on any aspect of sustainability or sustainable development. When? * June, each year, starting in 2009 Plenty of time to prepare, fits in with green festivals (summer months, northern hemisphere - see note below), might fit in well with one of proposed topics for 2009 What? The idea is to collaborate on expanding a common pool knowledge from which everyone can share on one or a few main topics each year Why? * Collaboration is a good thing! * if a whole range of wiki can be seen to be working together this may be more impressive to potential users, and so used in promotion of individual wiki to wider audiences * low cost - only commitment is to collaborate on at least one topic on at least one wiki (preferably including at least one different to that which normally contribute to) during the month Alternative titles *Peoples' Sustainability Symposium Who? Original proposal posted on the first 5 wikis, but of course the list can be added to. Please add your proposals for topics, or sign up to collaborate on an existing proposal: *Sustainable Community Action wiki *2009-06-01 - something like 'Low carbon futures' or 'How can we reduce our carbon footprint' - which might fit in well with the lead up to United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change, COP-15 (November 2009) :* 2 Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 16:40, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *Green wikia - response: *Greenlivingpedia - response: *Ekopedia - response: *Appropedia - response: We'll definitely be interested. Keep an eye on the OSN and planned OSNCamps too - we could probably merge them. --Chriswaterguy 09:50, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Appropedia have a Green Development Wikis Search which searches 38 wiki sites which touch on sustainability and international development, including sca wiki Philralph 17:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) (not intended to be a northern hemisphere / developed world only thing, but specifically to try and include or be open to majority world / developing world also) * Transition Towns - copy of message to forum Hi, the title for this comes from a posting on 'statement from Stroud' by benbrangwyn, in connection with sharing, connecting groups etc. Unless I've missed them there doesn't seem to be a specific topic such as this on either the forum or the wiki? If there isn't such a place wouldn't it be good to have one? An idea I've recently floated from the Sustainable Community Action wiki, to Appropedia amongst others (noticed contact between you 2) is the idea of an interwiki collaboration month, July 2009 (more on SCA wiki, which could of course be copied to tt wiki - can I use the same password for the wiki?) Off the top of my head, just one way in which collaboartion with for example SCA wiki could help you: Sca, although we encourage sign in doesn't require it. So people could add stuff, comments, ideas, etc (via the SCA wiki) to the general pool about transition towns, without you having to avoid spam etc etc. I noticed also you're connecting up with Low Carbon Communities Network in the autumn? It'd be great to hear from you. Cheers, Phil Green (founder SCA wiki) Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:12, 10 July 2008 (UTC) response: *ecovillage.wikia - response: *Hitchwiki (hitchhiking wiki) and Trashwiki: I think there are quite a few people in these communities interested in cooperation. Some ideas: ** move from GFDL to CC-BY-SA 3.0 ** more support for OpenID ** set up sensible interwiki links ** both hitchhiking and dumpster diving are a great way to reduce our carbon footprint :) GuakaTalkCS 21:43, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Related topics *Project:WikiNode *IDDS (International development design summit) on Appropedia, IDDS * Here is something similar and already running: Eurizons 2008: A Call for Climate Justice Maybe it is possible to promote this too? --Adiaaa 08:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Wikisphere